Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ) is a fictional supporting main character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog/Black Arm hybrid and is also the arch rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" (究極生命体) by Gerald Robotnik, while using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the end result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways to develop cures for incurable deadly illnesses, more specifically for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed as a threat to all humanity. Fifty years later, Shadow was released by Dr. Eggman to help him conquer the entire world. Shadow is sharp-witted, always on edge, and has a strong sense of purpose willing to accomplish his goals by any means. Essentially a dark version of Sonic, Shadow can match him in both speed and skill, and can use Chaos Control with a Chaos Emerald. While preferring to work alone, he also has helped Sonic and his allies when needed. Background :Sonic Adventure 2 Fifty years before the events of Sonic Adventure 2, a top secret project known as "Project Shadow" had begun on the Space Colony ARK. Led by Professor Gerald Robotnik, it was a government-sanctioned initiative to create "The Ultimate Lifeform", an immortal being that could be used for the benefit of the whole nation, while most likely in a militaristic fashion. While Gerald had initial misgivings to the purpose of the research he was assigned to, he realized that his results might be able to save his sweet granddaughter, Maria. Suffering from the incurable disease known as Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, Maria only had a short time left to live, and Gerald was willing to do whatever it took to save her life. Going against his worries of stepping into territory man had no business playing with, the professor immediately began his work, by hoping that he could apply any newly-gained knowledge to find a cure to the N.I.D.S. Even with the resources at his disposal, Professor Gerald was unable to make significant progress. Without alerting anyone, Gerald decided to plea to the stars for help, by contacting the Black Arms race. An alien civilization that lived upon the Black Comet, which is a celestial object that passed near the planet every fifty years, and its leader Black Doom offered to assist Gerald in his quest. He offered his blood - which ended up being the key to perfect the ultimate lifeform - in exchange for the seven Chaos Emeralds, which he would collect the next time he passed through. Knowing that the Black Arms' intentions were less than desirable, Gerald made the deal regardless, albeit with preparations to defeat the Black Arms with the cannon built into the ARK, and was able to successfully create Shadow the Hedgehog. Once being brought to life, Shadow the Hedgehog immediately befriended Maria, and they became very close friends during their short time together. Gerald, meanwhile, made precautions for the return of the alien race, ensuring that the Eclipse Cannon - an extremely powerful laser built into the ARK - was compatible with the seven Chaos Emeralds, so that when they did return humanity would be able to defend itself instead of bowing to their whims. However, Gerald's progress was completely ruined when it was leaked to G.U.N. and how he was able to create the successful prototype is unknown. During the meeting between Gerald and the Black Arms, one of the other children aboard the ARK had accidentally seen what transpired, and reported back to those in charge. As ties between the ARK and the United Federation had already been strained, after hearing the news of the dealings with an alien race scared those in charge. Afraid of the implications, it was decided to launch an invasion and put a stop to the work being done there. What happened next was nothing short of complete madness, as G.U.N. troops descended onto the ARK, causing chaos and confusion wherever they went. Immediately they went after the Biolizard, which they thought was the successful "Project Shadow" prototype, and in the process of putting the creature into stasis lost quite a few soldiers. From there they went about doing massive damage control, shutting down everything, getting everyone off the ARK, and killing those who resisted if need be. Knowing that the G.U.N. forces would be there at any moment, Maria convinced Shadow to enter an escape pod, her final wish to him was that he give the people on the planet a chance to be happy. Wishing him goodbye, Shadow could do nothing as he watched the G.U.N. soldiers storm into the lab, firing a shot which would forever change the hedgehog's life. Learning of his granddaughter's death, Professor Gerald soon went mad, by swearing vengeance on humanity for taking away the only thing that ever meant anything to him. Though just what exactly transpired is cloudy, what is known is that both Gerald and the escape pod that held Shadow were gathered by G.U.N., Shadow having to be put to sleep in a stasis capsule within Prison Island, and Gerald being incarcerated and charged with the crimes that happened aboard the ARK. :Sonic X Fifty years ago, a top-secret project known as "Project Shadow" began on the Space Colony ARK. Led by Professor Gerald Robotnik, it was a government-sanctioned initiative to create "the ultimate creature", an immortal being that Gerald hoped could be used for the benefit of the world. After creating the prototype, Gerald was able to successfully create the finalized creature: Shadow the Hedgehog. Once he was brought to life, Shadow immediately befriended Maria Robotnik, Professor Gerald's only granddaughter, and they became very close during their short time together. Maria really wanted to visit the planet call Earth, but because she suffered from an illness, she could never do it. Shadow also wanted to go to the planet in order to learn the meaning of his own existence. However, Gerald's progress with Shadow was ruined when it was leaked to G.U.N. of how he was able to create the successful prototype. Afraid of the implications, it was decided to launch an invasion of the ARK and put a stop to the work being done there. After G.U.N. troops descended onto the ARK, they caused mass chaos and great confusion as they went about apprehending anyone involved in Project Shadow. Knowing that the G.U.N. forces would be there at any moment, Maria convinced Shadow to enter an escape pod, as her final wish to him being that he gave the people on the planet a chance to be happy. Wishing him a sad goodbye, Shadow could do nothing as he watched the G.U.N. soldier Mister Schmitz storm into the lab, while firing a shot which would forever change the hedgehog's life as it ended the life of Maria. Learning of his granddaughter's death, Professor Gerald soon went mad and crazy with grief, by swearing vengeance on humanity for taking away the only thing that ever meant anything to him. Though just what exactly transpired is cloudy; what is known is that both Gerald and the escape pod that held Shadow were gathered by G.U.N., with Shadow having to be put to sleep in a stasis capsule within Prison Island, and Gerald being incarcerated. While imprisoned, Gerald had no choice but to brainwashed Shadow so that the hedgehog would ensure that his doomsday program onboard the ARK, which would wipe out humanity as his revenge, and the plan would be activated once Shadow awoke from his sleep. :Sonic Boom (TV Series) Shadow the Hedgehog silently watched Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic from a distance at Lyric's Tomb, which Team Sonic had gotten themselves locked within, before leaving. He soon after confronted Sonic and Tails at the Abandoned Research Facility where both of them had opened a portal to travel to the past which Shadow refused to let them go through. Taunting Sonic for being weak due to his loyalty to his friends, Shadow engaged them in a fight across time. On the verge of defeat, Shadow was kicked into a portal by Sonic that sent him to the near future, after Team Sonic had defeated Lyric the Last Ancient. Although prepared to fight again, Shadow instead gave the team him approval when he saw the beaten Lyric before walking away, chuckling. Upon finding Lyric excavating an area, Shadow confronted the villain, but did not object to Lyric's dark sense of justice when he sought to seize the Lost Crystal of Power. Grimly, Shadow declined as Lyric took an interest in making him his slave, only for Lyric to plant a Mind Control Device on him. While under Lyric's control, Shadow confronted Team Sonic, but was beaten by Sonic in a race who knocked him unconscious. When he awoke, Shadow had been freed from Lyric's device. As Shadow had Tails analyzed his former Mind Control Device, a hologram of Lyric appeared to warn the group not to cross him. Shadow threatened Lyric to come and face him, but the villain declined, so Shadow left on his own to hunt down Lyric and get his payback. Shadow finally found Lyric when he was about to destroy Team Sonic with a cannon, who Shadow saved by disabling Lyric's weapon. He then kicked Lyric away as Sonic opened a trapdoor, therefore sending Lyric falling to his defeat. While everyone agreed their teamwork made the difference, Shadow however called them out for being pathetic and left on the notice that he was Sonic's superior. Personality :Sonic X (Anime) Shadow the Hedgehog is seen as being extremely arrogant, aggressive, brooding and very loyal to whoever he is serving and determined to whatever cause he is fighting for. He is also anti-social and does not speak or smile too much. However, he often smirks when being sure of himself, or if he thinks lowly of someone. But deep down, he does have a heart. He cares for those who cared for him such as Maria, Molly and Chris Thorndyke and often follows their goals in his own fashion no matter what the cost is. He can be caring to Sonic by showing up and saving Sonic when he needs it the most and genuinely respects him as a rival. Because of his past though, Shadow does not trust anyone besides himself. Shadow is easily the most self-sufficient of all the characters. However, his lonesome and arrogant attitude also puts him apart from the other characters. Nevertheless, Shadow can at times be uncaring. For example, when he learned of Cosmo's true mission, he set off to kill her. Shadow, however, did this to try to protect the universe, implying that while he has a good motive, the means used to achieve it are only acceptable to him. Shadow firmly believes that he is the "Ultimate Life Form", and almost all other life forms are lesser beings and thinks that no one can stand a chance against him. Despite this, he respects a worthy opponent and likes to see someone give him a challenge, apart of why he respects his arch-rival, Sonic. Shadow only talks when it is absolutely necessary and dislikes being in groups, preferring solitude. Shadow often thinks teamwork is unnecessary because he can handle everything on his own. However, he will work with others if ordered to, or if they've got a goal in common. Shadow is often depressed about the loss of Maria which is why he keeps to himself, but his relationship with Maria is obvious as he goes to great lengths to protect the planet and keep her dream of peace and prosperity alive. He has also been seen protecting other characters, for example Sonic, Chris, Molly, and Rouge, proving that while his attitude makes him seem like a careless person, he does have some compassion. :Sonic Boom (TV Series) Shadow the Hedgehog is seen as being a very cold, and edgy character. He comes off as blunt, arrogant and uncaring and does not take kindly to outside interference, swiftly disposing of whoever gets in his way. Extremely aggressive and lacking in inhibitions, he is perfectly willing to eliminate a foe rather than merely subduing them, unlike Sonic, and believes that justice must be had by any means necessary. Despite his villainous tendencies, his motivations to fight are purely related to his pride. Because of this, he is often very destructive and even brutal in a battle. Still, he usually maintains a calm, if not aloof and indifferent, attitude, and shows a general interest in nothing. Shadow has a strong sense of purpose and sticks to his goals with grim determination and intense focus, not resting until it is fulfilled. He is also not one to run away from a confrontation. Shadow is fiercely independent. A lone wolf, he believes friendship to be a sign of weakness and refuses to serve anyone but himself. Even when joining forces with others, he has no interest in collaborating or the group's plans unless it aligns with his own goals. He is likewise very serious, and has little patience for silly behavior, by having no issues criticizing others harshly or speaking out his low opinions for others. He despises weakness and people he deems weak, but is willing to at least give compliments when deserved. Shadow is also vengeful and not one to let go of grudges easily; once free from Lyric's control, he spent most of his time hunting down Lyric to make him pay for enslaving him. Appearance :Sonic X (Anime) Shadow the Hedgehog had black red fur. He has black red eyes and wears white red gloves. His nose is black. He also has orange at the bottom of his face, and wears white red sneakers. :Sonic Boom (TV Series) Shadow the Hedgehog's appearance is mostly the same as his main series counterpart, except for a few physical and clothing differences. He is slimmer and has longer arms and legs, and more pronounced shoulders, giving him a taller appearance, and he has cowlick-like spikes that sticks out from his top side quills. His attire includes white gloves with red backs which have long red and black cuffs with fasteners. His shoes look much like the Air Shoes, except his has large red tongues and longer red and black cuffs. Around his wrists and ankles he has golden ring bands. Abilities 'Sonic X (Anime)' Season 2 Fifty years later, Dr. Eggman awakened Shadow when he attacked Prison Island.2 The hedgehog demonstrated his abilities, destroying the Hot Shot.7 Shadow then manipulated Eggman into following his plan for wiping out the Earth, which in fact was programmed into him by Professor Gerald.5 Shadow later stole a Chaos Emerald from an art gallery and destroyed a Gun Beetle group. He also incorporated Sonic into the crimes. Shadow later personally revealed himself to the blue hedgehog and showed him what he could do. After defeating Sonic, Shadow teleported away and returned to Eggman's base. There, the doctor personally congratulated him. Rouge the Bat soon after joined their alliance as well.7 Later, Shadow, Rouge and Eggman attacked Prison Island. This time, their task was to steal three consecutive Chaos Emeralds. There, Eggman distracted the military robots, while Shadow and Rouge had to get into the base, put an explosive charge and run away with Emeralds. However, the plan was interrupted by Amy Rose, who mistook Shadow for Sonic. Eggman let his team go though, promising to take care of the girl. Shadow put up the bomb as planned and Eggman told him to set it for ten minutes because of the delay that Amy caused. Shadow was then about to leave the island, only to learn that Rouge was in danger because she was locked up in a warehouse with Chaos Emeralds. Shadow intended to return to the base, but Sonic attacked him on the way. Both of them fought a balanced duel this time until Eggman informed Shadow that the base would blow up in a moment. Shadow thus teleported to the base of Prison Island to save Rouge. However, Christopher Thorndyke jumped in with him. There, Shadow saw Maria in Chris and decided to save both him and Rouge for now. Shadow thus took the Chaos Emeralds and teleported himself, Rouge and Chris to the Space Colony ARK, just before the Prison Island blew up.8 A threat from space soon came when Dr. Eggman and his robots flew to the Space Colony ARK. There, they reactivated the Eclipse Cannon and fed it with the six Chaos Emeralds they had gathered. Shadow then saw Eggman blow up half of the moon with his new weapon. The doctor subsequently gave the world twenty-four hours to announce their surrender to the Eggman Empire.3 Sonic and his friends soon after appeared on the Space Colony ARK. From there, Shadow and Chris watched Eggman shoot Sonic out into space in a capsule that exploded, convincing Shadow and Chris that the blue hedgehog had died. Shadow then went to the ARK's main computer and caught Rouge in data theft. In response, Rouge showed him the printout from Project Shadow. According to this information, two capsules containing the ultimate creature were fired from the ARK, but none of them were found, meaning Shadow might not be who he considered himself to be. However, the hedgehog did not care about it, because he knew that he had to fulfill the promise made to Maria. Shadow then went to the Eclipse Cannon, because Eggman had informed him that someone wanted to destroy the cannon. It turned out Sonic was the culprit, who had survived his earlier ordeal because he was able to use Chaos Control with a false Chaos Emerald to teleport out of the capsule. Shadow then engaged Sonic in a fight that seriously damaged the Eclipse Cannon.4 In the end, Sonic defeated Shadow using a Ring, and the Eclipse cannon was neutralized. By then however, Gerald's doomsday program had been activated, making the ARK head towards Earth to destroy it. Knowing everything had gone as planned, Shadow simply awaited the ARK's inevitable collision with Earth.5 However, Chris tried to convince him to help stop the ARK, prompting Shadow to beat up Chris for asking this of him after what the world did to Maria.9 However, Chris soon reminded Shadow of the real words of Maria, who wanted people to live their happily in peace. Coming to his senses, Shadow went to stop the ARK. Shadow subsequently turned his attention to the Bio Lizard when it tried to stop Sonic and Knuckles from stopping the ARK's collision course by deactivating the Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald. Although Shadow seriously damaged the Bio Lizard, and the emeralds were stopped, the Bio Lizard used Chaos Control to merge with ARK and becoming the Final Lizard.5 Thanks to the Final Hazard, the colony was still directed to collide with Earth. Shadow and Sonic thus used the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Shadow and Super Sonic. Together, they destroyed the Final Lizard, but the ARK had already begun entering the atmosphere. To stop the ARK, the heroes performed a join Chaos Control and teleported the Space Colony back into space. After that, Shadow lost consciousness in space, and was presumed dead by everyone.5 Season 3 At an unknown point in time, Dr. Eggman had located Shadow's unconscious form, and recovered him. Bringing him aboard the Crimson Egg, Eggman placed Shadow's body in a rejuvenation capsule, powered by a Chaos Emerald, in hopes of reviving him. When Rouge the Bat, who had stowed away on the Crimson Egg, snuck into the secret laboratory, hoping to find a Chaos Emerald, she happened to encounter Shadow's capsule. Confused, she was confronted by Eggman, who simply remarked she had "stumbled upon his shadowy little secret". Later on, Shadow began to regain consciousness, and having sensed the purple Chaos Emerald, awoke, bursting out of the capsule, and grabbing the red Chaos Emerald used to rejuvenate him. Using Chaos Control, Shadow warped to the battlefield where Sonic and Co. were combating a Metarex. Shadow managed to save Chris Thorndyke, whose plane was out of control, and rammed into the Metarex controlling the illusions, destroying it. Claiming the purple Emerald, the heroes looked upon Shadow in awe and surprise at his survival. Shadow glanced at Chris, who had said his name, before he warped away. Appearing back on the Crimson Egg in front of Eggman and Rouge, with two Chaos Emeralds in hand, Shadow collapsed, having exhausted his power. Upon waking up, Shadow had no clear memory of his mysterious past. The loss of his Limiters meant that he used up all of his energy quickly until Chris returned the one that was lost at the ARK (and a copy, since only one was recovered) in Episode 63. When he transformed into Super Shadow, he released all his energy and was knocked out. In episode 68, he seems to have an image of Maria in his mind. In that same episode, Doctor Eggman visits the people of a planet the Metarex are warring with, including one orange-haired female teenager by the name of Molly. Shadow and Rouge meet her, and at the end of the French/Japanese version of the episode, Molly was killed by the Metarex. Shadow erects a makeshift grave for her, and Rouge notes that she was similar to Maria. In the English dub, Molly is seen flying off into the sky and instead of making her a grave, Shadow says that he will miss her and he is worried about her being all alone out in space. In the last episode of Sonic X, it is unclear what happened to Shadow after managing to stop time for the heroes. However, he is seen putting a flower on Molly's grave, which confirms that he's still alive (Japanese version only). Also, Rouge suspects that Eggman knows what actually happened to Shadow. 'Sonic Boom (TV Series)' Receiving invitations from Dr. Eggman, Shadow came to Eggman's lair where he joined Eggman's league of villains in their mission to defeat Sonic. However, Shadow quickly grew tired of their foolishness and left the group. He soon showed up again to destroy Sonic himself after Team Eggman proved incapable of it. After an intense battle, Shadow got the upper hand, only to be distracted by a geeking Eggman, allowing Sonic to take him down. Fed up with Eggman, Shadow warned Sonic that they would soon fight again, but on his terms, and teleported away. When Eggman needed special motions and attacks of someone who could defeat Team Sonic in his own video game, he asked Shadow to provide them. Shadow refused, however, stating that he would never work with the doctor again. Eggman approached Shadow again later, and showed him a video of Sonic trash-talking Shadow. Feeling insulted, Shadow hunted down Team Sonic and took each member down until only Sonic was left. While they fought, Sonic told Shadow that the footage he saw was edited. Furious that he had been manipulated, Shadow began hunting down Eggman. At Eggman's lair, Shadow tore apart Orbot and Cubot when they stalled him so Eggman could flee. Eventually, Shadow found who he thought was Eggman, but it turned out to be Lord Eggman, Eggman's counterpart from another dimension. Explaining that Eggman was in his dimension, Lord Eggman opened a dimensional portal for Shadow to enter, with Sonic joining him. Upon arriving however, the two were attacked by an upgraded Metal Sonic and Eggman. Eventually, the four crossed into their home dimension, where Shadow got blown into a building with Eggman by Metal Sonic. Now wanting revenge on everything for what he had to put up with after losing his temper, Shadow kidnapped the Eggmans and hid then away so their presence in the Sonic Boom World could create an abnormality that would destroy the universe. Shadow then announced his plan to Team Sonic before bidding them farewell. However, Sonic managed to stop the abnormality by getting Lord Eggman home. Shadow then appeared, expressing his disappointment, though he did admit that he was impressed with Sonic, and left, once again swearing to face Sonic on his own terms soon. Video Games Shadow the Hedgehog is a playable character in all the following video games: *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games *Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games *Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games *Sonic Adventure 2 *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic Battle *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Sonic Rivals *Sonic Rivals 2 *Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood *Sonic Free Riders *Sonic Colors (DS) *Sonic Generations *Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric *Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal *Sonic Forces *Team Sonic Racing Quotes *(in Sonic X) I'm Shadow the Hedgehog *This is not what Maria would have wanted Relationships Gerald Robotnik Maria Robotnik E-123 Omega 'Rouge the Bat' Wave the Swallow Metal Sonic Black Arms Black Doom Dr. Eggman Sonic the Hedgehog :Sonic X Sonic is Shadow's arch rival. When they first met, Shadow showed interest in meeting Sonic, noting their similarities and mocked him as a weak opponent as he was able to defeat Sonic in combat. However, he later changed this view about Sonic after seeing Sonic using a Chaos Control. Shadow got impressed by Sonic and had come to respect him as a rival, ever since. After remembering Maria's true wish, Shadow helped Sonic and his friends and fought with Super Sonic to stop the Space Colony Ark from destroying the earth. When he appeared in the Metarex Saga, Shadow did not know Sonic and his friends because of his amnesia. Because of this, he fought against Sonic and his friends with Eggman. After Molly's death, Shadow realized that Sonic were right about Eggman's evil plans and therefore left Eggman to defeat the Metarex himself. After knowing about Cosmo's secret about being a spy for the Metarex, Shadow defeated him only to to kill Cosmo to prevent her from sending information to the Metarex. In the battle with Final Mova, Shadow showed some respect to Sonic and they worked together to defeat Final Mova and he charged himself with Sonic in Sonic Power Cannon despite the damage that the power could do to him only to help Sonic to defeat the Metarex once and for all. He also knocked out Sonic to prevent him from risking his life to save the galaxy. Overall, there is always tension between Shadow and Sonic, but they have as well some respect for each other and Shadow will puts his differences with Sonic aside to help Sonic against any powerful enemy that come in their way. :Sonic Boom Sonic is Shadow's tense arch rival and his equal in both speed, abilities and dashing looks. Despite their similarities, they are polar opposites in every way, with Shadow disagreeing with nearly everything Sonic stands for. While Sonic is joyful, free-spirited and adventurous, Shadow is brooding, serious and violently aggressive. Whereas Sonic draws strength from his friends and believes in teamwork, Shadow is a loner who only relies on himself. Shadow shares a bitter arch-rivalry with Sonic which goes way back, and is determined to defeat him at all costs due to his pride. He finds Sonic extensively annoying and criticizes him for being weak and a disgrace to hedgehog-kind. Shadow also firmly thinks of himself as Sonic's superior, and whenever they meet, they usually end up arguing. While willing to ignore Sonic out of a sense of superiority, Shadow will just as easily pick a fight with him and go out of his way to defeat or even kill Sonic to prove how pathetic he is, which Shadow justifies on the grounds that Sonic deserves it for being such a disgrace. In fact, fighting Sonic is one of the few things Shadow ever shows an interest in. For all his animosity though, Shadow has a small degree of respect for Sonic, willingly complimenting Sonic and letting him go after he beat Lyric. Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit Cheese Vector the Crocodile Espio the Chameleon Charmy Bee Blaze the Cat Jet the Hawk Silver the Hedgehog Christopher Thorndyke Molly Metarex Knownable Relatives Trivia *Though the design of Shadow was meant to be a secret until such time Sega decided to reveal the finalized version, details of the character were leaked when ReSaurus announced they were making figures of Shadow and Rouge, much as they had for the first Sonic Adventure title. However, the company went out of business before they could release these figures to the masses. *According to the games' canon (and confirmed by Takashi Iizuka8), Shadow and everyone else requires at least one Chaos Emerald close by to draw power from for Chaos Control, or the technique is impossible - however, Shadow has appeared to use Chaos Control and other Chaos Powers during gameplay of some games without visible Emeralds nearby. Fans have argued that it is implied in statements Shadow made in Sonic Battle that his memory of Maria allows it.910 *Shadow and Knuckles were originally confirmed to appear in Sonic Unleashed. *Although Shadow doesn't appear, he is briefly mentioned; during an interview with Brenda, she will ask the name of the creature that came from the planet's core. Sonic can incorrectly answer 'Shadow the Hedgehog.' *In the Japanese commercial for Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow is seen dancing. *In his artwork for Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Shadow is missing his tail. *Shadow uses his left hand when using weapons in Shadow the Hedgehog. His counterpart, Lancelot, however, fights with his right hand, possibly because of the Wii motion control. In Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow always leads with his right for his attacks during cutscenes. Shadow may either be ambidextrous or have left eye dominance, seeing as those with left eye dominance are recommended to fire guns whilst favoring their left hand. He also tends to cross his right arm under his left arm in most artworks. *The Official Game Guide for Sonic Generations mentioned that a scientist is the one who ejected Shadow's capsule to the earth, however, he was ejected by Maria Robotnik. *In the 2011 Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition, Shadow placed 25th in the "Top 50 Video Game Characters of All Time" while Sonic placed tenth. *Shadow was not originally intended to be in Sonic Heroes, revealed in an initial list of teams for the game. Rouge would have been in a team with Cream and Amy and there was no mention of Omega.1112 *In Sonic Heroes, Shadow is shown to be faster than Sonic in grinding, but this has been modified in Sonic the Hedgehog. *Shadow's trophy pose in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is almost identical to his artwork for Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). *Shadow's skin color is usually tanner in his 2D artwork than in his 3D artwork. *Normally Shadow is seen with red eyes, but in his Sonic Chronicles artwork and pictures his eyes are more of an orange color, but this may be because the artwork in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood was made by someone other than the usual Sonic Team artist. *In the game Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Shadow is missing a quill on his head. This is also present in Sonic X. *In Sonic Generations, the player may be rewarded with the fourth Chaos Emerald for defeating Shadow (third if he is fought before Perfect Chaos). Coincidentally, in his own game, Shadow mentions the fourth Chaos Emerald in a line, "Where's that damn fourth Chaos Emerald!?", which has since gained Internet popularity. *Shadow's three main Chaos abilities are generally color-coded in relation to the three Chao alignments. Chaos Control requires positive chaos energy that generally glows blue, as Hero Chao have blue markings. Chaos Spear is generally depicted as being yellow-white, while Neutral Chao have yellow markings. Chaos Blast requires negative chaos energy, and is generally red, whereas Dark Chao have red markings. *In Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, Shadow's profile says he likes "nothing." *In the 2D indie fighting game Skullgirls Encore, the 17th selectable color palette of the character Fukua is a direct reference to Shadow the Hedgehog. *Shadow's trophy pose in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U resembles his artwork for Sonic Rivals. *Strangely, in the leaked transcript of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Shadow was described as a "fifteen-year-old" hedgehog, just like Sonic, unlike all the other official materials which do not put an actual age to him. *Despite many fans having speculated that Silver is related to Shadow due to Sir Lancelot and Sir Galahad's relationship in Arthurian lore (where the latter is the son of the former), Takashi Iizuka has confirmed that Silver is not a descendant of Shadow.13 Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Koji Yusa *'English' : Jason Griffith (2005 – 2010), Kirk Thornton (2010 – Present) all information on Shadow the Hedgehog came from http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_the_Hedgehog Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males